El Pяιиcιρε dε lα Dulcε Pεиα
by Kenniana
Summary: Han pasado siglos... su nombre... ¡Su nombre no importa! pues a él le dicen "El principe de la dulce pena" ¿Te agradaría conocerlo?... ¡CUIDADO! ¡No te dejes engañar por él! ¡No te dejes vencer por el deseo!... Cap. 8 - Seducción y placer.
1. El inicio de todo ƸӜƷ

**El príncipe de la dulce pena - fic**

**Cap. 1 - El inicio de todo**

_En los tiempos en los que el sol y la luna no se podían ver…_

Se dice que la humanidad entró en una época de crisis y blasfemia… todo esto llevó a las personas a perder poco a poco la confianza en Elohim, y fue ahí cuando Lucifer aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer un trato con los humanos… eso consistía en algún favor a cambio de su alma…

Ante la reacción de muchos de los humanos al aceptar el trato, Elohim mandó a sus mejores ángeles a la tierra para hacerlos entrar en razón… todos estos ángeles tenían la categoría de "santos" por que a pesar de ser tentados, nunca habían cedido ante lo que se le consideraba "malo" o "pecado", estos ángeles simplemente eran vírgenes en todos los sentidos…

Por otro lado, los demonios tenían un sinfín de pecados, y al estar libres en la tierra, ellos abusaban de las personas, las violaban o torturaban sinó cedían antes sus mandatos, pero eran pocas la personas que se resistían a estos seres infernales, pues ellos eran sumamente hermosos y encantadores… y no había quien no resistiera ante lo que ellos pidieran

Por mucho tiempo, Ángeles y Demonios estuvieron en una guerra constante, se eliminaban los unos a los otros… los ángeles peleaban por todas las almas que les pertenecían, y los demonios pelaban por las almas robadas o arrebatadas estratégicamente…

Muchos demonios fueron eliminados en gran cantidad por los poderes supremos de los ángeles, hasta que a Lucifer mandó al mejor demonio que tenía a su servicio, su nombre… su nombre no importaba mucho, a él solo lo conocían como **"El príncipe de la dulce pena"** su sobrenombre lo decía todo, era un príncipe en toda la extensión de la palabra, sus cabellos eran rubios, tenía ojos de cielo y tres marcas en cada mejilla que lo caracterizaban tan singularmente…

Durante ese tiempo pudo acabar con más de tres cuartas partes de los ángeles que estaban al servicio de Elohim…

"El Dios único" al no poder soportar más perder a gran cantidades de ángeles, decidió poner a varios ángeles-santos camuflajeados de personas ordinarias… ellos nacían como cualquier otra persona, ellos vivían y actuaban como auténticos humanos, hasta que cumplían la mayoría de edad y recordaban a qué habían llegado a la tierra… su misión: derrotar a los ejércitos del mal y sobretodo al que se hacía llamar "el príncipe de la dulce pena"

Al cumplir los dieciocho años empezaban a realizar las misiones encomendadas… logrando eliminar a gran cantidad de demonios…

No pasó mucho tiempo para que "el príncipe" se diera cuenta de la estrategia de Elohim y así empezó a realizar un nuevo ataque… "Matar a los ángeles nacidos en tierra"

A pesar de los intentos por matarlos, "los ángeles nacidos en tierra" tenían una fuerte protección ante los ataques demoniacos… aquella protección era sumamente fuerte al grado de acabar con los demonios si estos decidían destrozarla; hasta que…

El mejor amigo del "príncipe" había enamorado a un ángel, sin saber que éste lo era… el ángel tenía quince años, actitud de una adolescente normal que se enamoraba de un tipo "guapo", él la cortejó y juntos cedieron al deseo de la carne… al terminar aquel acto de unión, el ángel recordó su tarea encomendada, y pudo ver las atrocidades que aquel demonio le había hecho a muchas personas… y en un acto desesperado por que Elohim la perdonara, quiso matar a ese ser infernal… pero sus poderes fracasaron, ya que no estaban desarrollados a la perfección… el demonio tampoco perdió la oportunidad de matar al primer ángel nacido en tierra… y lo consiguió, había eliminado al primero de muchos.

Pronto el rumor de lo que había pasado aquella noche y como lo había conseguido se escucharon por todos los alrededores en donde habitaban los demonios, dando así a una nueva estrategia de guerra…

No tardó en ponerse a práctica aquella estrategia, y muchos demonios consiguieron acabar con los ángeles nacidos en tierra, pues una parte de ellos era humana y no tardaban en caer ante los encantos de aquellos seres, ya que tenían una belleza sin igual; pero otras tantos preferían poseerlos rudamente, no desaprovechaban esa oportunidad para violar y maltratar a aquellos ángeles con el fin de arrebatarles su virginidad salvajemente como en el caso del "príncipe de la dulce pena", quien disfrutaba de los gritos y llantos de aquellas jóvenes ángeles

Desde que ellos nacían en la tierra, ya eran vigilados por los demonios… y como en todo tiempo y toda época, también nacieron un par de prodigiosos ángeles sobre la tierra, los cuales iban a dar de mucho de que hablar entre los demonios, pues solo aquellos prodigios, se les asignaban al "príncipe" para su eliminación… esos ángeles, eran dos mellizos, una niña y un niño, sus nombres… Hinata y Neji Hyuga

OoOoOoO

Diecisiete años después

En una gran mansión, un tipo con gafas corría con mucho afán hacia el despacho de su señor y amo; tocó tres veces la puerta antes de entrar y lo vió sentado detrás de su escritorio con una copa de vino en mano

- mi señor!, ya han pasado diecisiete años!, los poderes de los Hyuga se están concentrando más a cada segundo que pasa! - comentó muy alarmado - que haremos, señor… iremos por ellos?

- diecisiete años eh? - replicó el rubio dándole un sorbo a su copa - supongo que la chica ya ah de ser toda una mujercita! - comentó no muy animado

- si mi señor!!, y qué mujercita! - comentó muy morboso aquel tipo

- sabes Kabuto?, ya estoy harto de estar haciendo lo mismo durante siglos! - comentó dando un suspiro cansado

- no le entiendo mi señor! - dijo muy preocupado aquél sirviente

- si!, ya sabes! - exclamó muy fastidiado - violar y matar!, violar y matar!… que diversión le encuentras a eso?! - se recriminó a sí mismo

- no se queje mi señor!, aunque si me permite hacerle un comentario… su amigo no se queja! - comentó misteriosamente

- no!, claro que no!, como se va a quejar?, si él juega con ellos?! - contestó el rubio

- y usted por que no hace lo mismo… mi señor?

- um… no es mala idea, quizás deba de darle un giro a mi rutina! - comentó muy cansado - crees que la pueda enamorar?! - preguntó sarcásticamente

- jejeje… amenos que a ella le gusten las personas mayores, yo creo que si! - comentó divertidamente

-QUE!!! - gritó el ojiazul tirando su copa - a quien rayos le dices mayor!!, apenas tengo trece siglos!! - exclamó muy ofendido

- jejeje bueno… esque usted se ve de veintiséis y le recuerdo que ella tiene diecisiete años! - comentó el peliblanquesino

- entiendo… entonces tendré que usar la técnica secreta de la amante de Lucifer

- si… eso estaría muy bien!

- perfecto!, entonces mañana iniciaré el juego! - advirtió muy confiado el ojiazul -_ prepárate Hinatita…_ - se dijo el rubio

* * *

_Ok! Hasta aquí los dejo!, am… la verdad no quería meterme con religiones y demás, pero al escuchar una canción de "Mago de Oz" titulada "Diabulus in Música" se me ocurrió este fic y me dije ¡Por que no?, pero… en fin! Tenía miedo de mostrar mi parte obscura! Muajajaja XD no es cierto! XD ok… QUIEREN CONTI? -_- espero no espantarlos con este fic!, pueden seguirlo si gustan!, solo advertiré y aclararé algunas cosas:_

_- es fuerte!, me refiero a que el fic… bueno, tendrá mucha censura (o al menos eso considero yo cofLEMONcof y palabras un poco vulgares)_

_- solo constará de cuatro o cinco caps_

_- no quiero blasfemar, ni meterme con religiones ni con todas esas cosas que mueven al mundo (no digo esto por que sea atea, por que no lo soy!, soy católica, pero… se me ocurrió hacer esto!!, espero me perdonen si daño la moral de alguien o algunos)_

_- si quieren que quite este fic, lo haré siempre y cuando sean la mayoría que me lo pida_

_- si quieren conti, también háganmelo saber_

_- y espero no decepcionar con este fic, ya que solo tratará de un ángel (Hinata) y el "príncipe" (Naruto)_

_- Elohim = Dios_

_En fin!, espero no asustarlos con este nuevo fic! ^^ __Ah! Y para que se den una idea de lo que "mas o menos" tratará este fic, aquí les dejo la letra de la canción, por si quieren leerla: _

_Duermo en un acorde mágico _

_y despierto al oírlo tocar, _

_soy la esencia de la humanidad. _

_Represento la promiscuidad, _

_de las almas que enferman de paz _

_me presento, soy la libertad, _

_de tu cuerpo y no cobro con fé._

_Y ahora dime cuánto vale tu alma,_

_y ahora pide dinero o placer,_

_sueñas con curar el cáncer, _

_el sida fue cosa de Yahvé._

_Quiero estar junto a ti y alimentar tu boca,_

_Hay veces que el dolor duerme en una canción_

_Sé que moriré de amor decadente, _

_lúgubres besosQuémate en mí._

_El príncipe de la dulce pena soy _

_y mi sangre alimenta tu ser, _

_la lujuria de mis alas roza tus pechos _

_y araña tu piel,bebe, embriaga tus vicios, _

_decide, orgasmos o amor, _

_la única iglesia que ilumina es la que arde, _

_el nazareno duerme su cruz._

_Quiero estar junto a tí _

_y alimentar tu boca,_

_Hay veces que el dolor _

_duerme en una canción_

_Sé que moriré de amor decadente, _

_lúgubres besos __Quémate en mí._

_Oh señor rey de la tristeza, _

_ángel del dulce dolor, _

_bebe la hiel de mi boca, _

_blasfema, ven y hazme el amor_

_quiero estar junto a ti _

_y alimentar tu boca, _

_hay veces que el dolor duerme en una canción,_

_si tocas en mi honor, saldré de este infierno,_

_dame tu alma no quiero morir. _

…_.._

_Ok!, solo lo que está remarcado, ahora sí!: Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la letra: de Mago de Oz, la idea: mía… ahora si!, dejaran reviews?? O.o_


	2. Conociéndote ƸӜƷ

**El príncipe de la dulce pena - fic**

**Cap. 2 Conociendote**

- Hinata!!! - gritaba un castaño mientras corría por la acera de una calle para alcanzar a la chica de sus sueños, quien iba más adelante que él

- Kiba-kun!, h-hola! - saludó la ojiperla al ver llegar a su amigo a su lado

- Hola… me preguntaba si puedo acompañarte a tu casa - dijo el castaño mientras un gran sonroja salía de sus mejillas

- c-calro! - respondió la Hyuga; el hecho de ver y hablar con su amigo, la ponía nerviosa, y esque sabía de antemano que él sentía algo por ella más allá de la amistad que le profanaba

Hinata Hyuga era una chica muy tímida y miedosa, y siempre que su amigo quería pedirle que fuera su novia, ella siempre le cambiaba el tema para no verse en la penosa necesidad de rechazar su oferta…

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban dos figuras viendo aquella escena… estaban en medio del manto de una obscuridad creada por algún edificio… una de ellas reía, mientras el otro solo fruncía su ceño

- jajaja veo que tendrá mucha competencia mi señor… - comentó no aguantándose la risa que provocaba aquella situación

- hump! - solo pudo hacer una mueca de disgusto ante aquel comentario

- es hermosa… cierto? - comentó controlando su risa, pues sabía que si provocaba más a su amo, acabaría en el limbo como el anterior sirviente

- perfecta para iniciar mi hobby - comentó torciendo una sonrisa de lado al ver como aquella pareja se alejaba - solo esperaré un día más para conocerla…

-O-

A veces las personas somos tan distraídas que no nos damos cuenta de los segundos y minutos que pasan a nuestro alrededor… sin darnos cuenta, la noche llega, así como en otros tantos siglos, la noche pasó de desapercibida para todos aquellos que dormían plácidamente… y con ello llegó el día… un nuevo amanecer y nuevas cosas que trae el destino…

Hinata salía muy temprano de casa para dirigirse al colegio, sabía perfectamente que debía de mantener sus notas altas para la beca que le habían otorgado en esa prestigiosa escuela y sabía también que no debía de darse los lujos de llegar tarde cómo cualquier otro estudiante… por su parte, su hermano "mayor" solo asistía los sábados, pues trabajaba para mantener a su hermana y a su madre que yacía enferma…

- oye! - escuchó una voz tras de sí que la llamaba

- si? - contestó la ojiperla volteando a ver quien era

- como te llamas! - exigió saber aquel chico; para el rubio todo aquello era nuevo, no sabía como actuar ante cualquier persona o como empezar una conversación con alguien, más bien no supo como interactuar con ella, y lo primero que dijo, fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente

- H-Hinata - respondió la ojiperla un poco nerviosa, y esque ese par de zafiros no dejaban de verla; a simple vista se veía como un chico de 17 años muy bien parecido, cosa que le llamó mucho la atención a la Hyuga pues había quedado cautivada con aquel chico apuesto

- bonito nombre! - dijo el rubio otorgándole una sonrisa al pensar que no todo le podía salir mal de ahora en adelante, pues su plan ya estaba en proceso

- g-gacias - respondió

Después de un silencio tan ensordecedor, la ojiperla se empezó a sentir incomoda por aquella conversación que no iba a ningún lado, pues después de cinco minutos, aquel chico no quitaba esa sonrisa que parecía congelarse con el paso del tiempo

- etto… - decía la ojiperla empezando a jugar con sus dedos en signo de nerviosismo por lo que diría - s-si es todo… m-me voy… - dijo volviendo a caminar

- no espera!! - exclamó el rubio muy desesperado al ver que ella se iba, pronto la tomó por el brazo acercándola a él

- d-dime - pronunció muy nerviosa con un gran sonrojo que no podía retener de sus mejillas

- acompáñame! - dijo jalándola hacia el callejón más cercano que había por ahí

- s-se te ofrece algo? - más que nerviosa, en esos momentos se encontraba con mucho miedo al no saber que era lo que quería aquel desconocido al jalarla hacia aquel callejón

- si! - exclamó apegándola hacia la pared

- q-que piensas hacerme! - dijo muy asustada

- nada malo… no haré nada que tu no quieras! - respondió el rubio lo más seductoramente posible

- c-como?… y-yo… - sintió la lengua de aquel rubio lamerle la mejilla, cosa que hizo que ella parara de hablar, pronto un color carmín extremo salió de sus mejillas mientras sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar ante lo que le hacía el rubio

- que pasa Hinata… acaso ya está teniendo un orgasmo? - preguntó roncamente al morderle el óvulo e su oído ; por su parte la ojiperla se sobresaltó al escuchar tal comentario

- eres un degenerado!!! - exclamó muy furiosa para después darle una gran cachetada que hizo que él volteara la cabeza de lado de una forma brusca

- oye pero…

- tonto!!! - gritó saliendo rápidamente de ahí

- pero yo…

- por lo visto no le fue muy bien con la chica… mi señor! - comentó el peligris apareciéndose en ese lugar, pues había visto todo lo que su jefe hacía con la ojiperla

- pero… no entiendo en que fallé!! - decía robándose la mejilla - hice todo lo que vi en la película!!

- pues que película vió mi señor!… - pronunció un poco desilusionado por saber la respuesta - acaso fue esa que se titula "sueños húmedos de una adolescente?

- si!, ella es una adolescente no? - preguntó muy incrédulo

- hay mi señor!… esa es la obra más Hentai del maestro Jiraiya-dono

- queeee???… mendigo viejo!!, por su culpa se me va a ser más difícil conquistarla!! - exclamó muy enojado el rubio - tendré que maldecirlo a cinco años de mala suerte!!! - dijo desapareciendo en un gran humo blanco seguido por su sirviente

_Ok! Muchas gracias por dejarme un review! En verdad no pensé que la historia gustara!,y perdón por no haber puesto la conti seguido! Pero prometo ya no demorarme! Ah! Y también muchas gracias por la ayuda que muchos me ofrecieron! Sobre todo los poemas y canciones! Créanlo que si los usaré pero a su debido tiempo! ^^_

_En fin!, ya saben Naruto y sus personajes son de mi gran sensei Masashi Kishimoto! XD espero no defraudarlos con esta historia! Y si hay faltas de ortografía pido disculpas ya que no me dio tiempo de revisarlo! ^^ ahora sí! Cuídense mucho y sean felices! ^^ prometo que no demoro con la conti si me dejan un review! XD_

_Y ya saben: _

_**SI **__**NO**__** DEJAN REVIEWS, ENTENDERÉ QUE **__**NO**__** QUIEREN CONTI**_


	3. Shock ƸӜƷ

**El príncipe de la dulce pena - fic**

**Cap. 3 - Shock**

Desde que había conocido a aquel rubio de ojos azules, también habían aparecido en su vida unos chicos pertenecientes a alguna banda callejera, y siempre era la misma historia al pasar por el último callejón para llegar a su hogar…

- hey muñequita!, no quieres pasar esta noche en mi cama!- exclamaba unos de ellos con mucha perversión en cada una de sus palabras

- lindos melones cariño! - gritaba otro igualmente de lujurioso que el anterior

- hey hermosa!, no quieres ser la madre de mis hijos? - decía uno más, siguiendo el bombardeo de "piropos" que le aventaban a la ojiperla…

Y siempre que su amigo, Kiba Inuzuka se ofrecía a llevarla a casa, aquellos tipos solo se limitaban a verlos pasar sin decirle nada, pero siempre que pasaba sola por ese callejón, ahí estaban… listos para el acecho en contra de su persona…

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que por las mañanas se encontraba con aquel rubio de ojos azules que solo le pedía disculpas por lo que había sucedido entre ellos el día en que se conocieron… y por las tardes que regresaba a casa, estaban aquellos tipos…

Ese día no era la excepción de toparse con ellos nuevamente y que le exclamaran algo; pues ese dichoso día, su castaño amigo no había asistido a clases; si bien era preciso señalar, que a ella no le gustaba pasar por ahí, de hecho le daba miedo, pero no tenía otra opción más que pasar y no hacerles caso, ya que ese era el único camino que existía para llegar a casa…

Sin embargo esa tarde, la Hyuga tenía extrañamente un mal presentimiento, pero hizo caso omiso a su intuición y pasó al lado de esos tipos como los otros tantos días

- hey muñeca!, ya me tienes muy harto con tu indiferencia! - decía uno de ellos acercándose peligrosamente a la ojiperla para detenerla

- p-por favor, déjeme pasar - dijo muy temerosa al ver como aquel tipo le atajaba el paso

- eres muy cruel cariño! - exclamó el segundo posándose detrás de ella - pero ya te enseñaremos a no comportarte así con nosotros - decía mientras le tomaba un mechón de su cabello para olerlo

- p-por favor, déjenme seguir mi camino - pidió nuevamente la ojiperla, al sentir como el pánico empezaba a apoderarse de ella, al ver al tercer tipo aproximarse a donde estaba

- que pasó amor… acaso nos estás rechazando? - preguntó cínicamente el tercero al tomarla por el brazo

- p-por favor… no me hagan nada - las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de su indefenso rostro al ser acorralada por aquellos tipos, pedía con todas su fuerzas que aquellos tipos recapacitaran ante lo que estaban apunto de hacer

- por que no? - replicó el primero - eres una gran joyita, sabes?… podría hacer contigo lo que se me venga en gana! - dijo empezando a acariciarle la entrepierna

- NOOO! - exclamó muy desesperada queriéndose zafar de ellos, pero el tercero la tenía agarrada del brazo y el segundo la había agarrado por la cintura evitando a que ella escapara - NOOO!, SE LO SUPLICO NO ME HAGA NADA! - lloraba descontroladamente sintiéndose tan impotentemente ante las caricias asquerosas del primer tipo en su intimidad

- hueles rica cariño! - exclamó el segundo apegando su cuerpo más al de ella - ya me tienes excitado! - comentó haciendo notoria el despertar de su miembro

- NOOO POR FAVORR!, SUÉLTENME!, SUÉLTENME! - suplicaba la ojiperla… sabía que estaban solos en aquel callejón, sabía que eran muy pocas las personas que pasaban por ahí, sabía que corría peligro… pedía a al Señor ser ayudada por alguien, pedía y pedía… pero parecían que sus ruegos no eran escuchados

- cálmate nenita!, no te aremos nada malo… así que compórtate! - dijo el tercero agarrandole de los cabellos para jalonearla de un movimiento brusco hacia atrás

- POR FAVOR!… SUÉLTENME! - rogaba una vez más sintiendo que ya todo estaba perdido… el miedo y el asco que le causaban esos tipos, solo lograban que perdiera todas las esperanzas de ser ayudada por alguien

- YA TE DIJE QUE COOPERES! - gritó el tercero, abofeteándola al momento… se había desesperado por los ruegos y súplicas de la ojiperla - ASÍ QUE COOPERA ESTÚPIDA!, O SINO…

- O SINO QUE! - gritó un cuarto detrás de ellos, interrumpiendo lo que aquel tipo diría… los tres vándalos voltearon al momento para ver al sujeto que osaba interrumpirlos en plana diversión - QUE NO ESCUCHARON?, ESTÁN SORDOS?,QUE LA SUELTEN MALDITA SEA! - exclamó un rubio, ganándose el enfado inmediato de aquellos sujetos

- _él…_ - pensó la ojiperla al identificar al rubio, por alguna extraña razón se sentía aliviada de que él estuviera ahí, de que él hubiera ido a su rescate, a pesar de que eran tres sujetos contra uno… extrañamente te sentía protegida al verlo

- ja!, y quien rayos te crees tú para venir a darnos órdenes eh? - dijo muy molesto unos de ellos, separándose de la ojiperla

- el mismo diablo!, estúpido! - exclamó muy enfadado el rubio para írsele encima al sujeto…

- Ryo! - exclamó el tercero, quien traía agarrada del brazo a la ojiperla

- si! - contestó el susodicho separándose de ellos para abalanzarse sobre el rubio y así entrarle a la pelea que sostenía el rubio con su compañero…

En un hábil movimiento, el rubio había logrado golpear al segundo, noqueándolo al momento, mientras que al primero se lo quitaba de encima con un golpe al rostro, que hizo que este cayera al otro extremo y se pegara en la cabeza con el concreto, dejándolo inconciente al instante

- MALDITOOO! - exclamó el tercero al ver que sus dos compañeros no habían podido con aquel rubio - TE MATARÉ BASTARDOO! - gritó muy furioso, soltando bruscamente a la ojiperla haciendo que cayera al piso

Una nueva pelea se formaba entre él y el rubio… ante una ojiperla, que veía con pánico aquella escena tan violenta, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos al pensar que a su salvador le podría pasar algo muy grave por su culpa, pues el tercer sujeto estaba más en condición que el rubio, ya que el ojiazul se notaba cansado y adolorido por los tantos golpes que ya había recibido…

La pelea dio fin con un golpe muy fuerte a la mandíbula por parte del rubio a aquel sujeto, el cual cayó al suelo inmediatamente inconsciente… la ojiperla no podía creerlo, aquel rubio había salido victorioso en la pelea que había sostenido con esos sujetos… aquel rubio la había salvado de ser violada… aquel rubio se notaba cansado y golpeado mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca… pero aún así se acercaba a ella

- estas bien… Hinata? - preguntó el rubio muy jadeante al llegar al lado de ella - no… te hicieron daño… verdad? - preguntó nuevamente muy preocupado - Hinata? - llamó al no obtener respuesta de la chica, pues parecía que ella se encontraba en un estado de shock - Hinata, te encuentras bien? - cuestionó otra vez, a lo que la ojiperla solo atinó a parase rápidamente del piso para abrazarlo sorpresivamente y llorar en su pecho

- gracias… - decía llorando mientras lo aferraba más hacia ella - gracias!, gracias! - decía una y otra vez… no tenía palabras que decirle para mostrar su gratitud, en verdad estaba muy agradecida y en deuda con aquel rubio de ojos azules, pues si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo, quizás… solo quizás ella hubiera sido objeto de violación

- tonta! - soltó el rubio - ya me habías preocupado! - dijo envolviéndola entre sus brazos, pues él notaba que ella seguía muy afectada por lo que acababa de vivir… en cierta forma, el rubio se había estremecido por la ternura que le causaba al tener a la ojiperla en ese estado - te prometo que esto jamás te volverá a ocurrir - dijo acariciándole la cabeza tiernamente - prometo que te protegeré - sentenció envolviéndola más entre sus brazos…

-_ muy bien mi señor!…. Al parecer la fase dos ah sido a completada con mucho éxito! - _se dijo un peligris de lentes mientras miraba aquella escena…

_Continuará!_

_Holaaaa chicos!. amm… como están? =3, espero que bien y que les haya gustado esta conti! XD… debo admitir que ya me eh demorado muxo muxo y que lo que les dije en el primer capitulo lo voy a deshacer, pues si! Este fic no durará 4 o 5 caps! sino más! Y como voy ahora ya no se cuantos waaaaa! en fin! Y yo que pensé que sería corto! ¬¬ si como ño? O.o XD ok., ok. XD_

_Muchas gracias en verdad por todos sus reviews! Enserio que si animan para seguirle! =3 los quiero Muxooooo! °w° y bueno, solo quiero comentarles que este fic solo por primera y única ocasión tendrá un omake -_- si… es necesario para seguirle!, pero prometo que será solo la primera y única ocasión… y ya no habrá más! XD ok.?, ok pues!, me despido y en verdad espero publicar pronto la conti!, y también espero que me regalen un Review vale? =3 y que si quieren la conti más pronto de lo que yo lo pueda poner, pues con mayor razón regalenme un review! XD_

_Y bueno, ya saben que los personajes son de mi buen amigocho Masashi Kishimoto y que si hay falta de ortografía, Son Gratis! =3 jajajajaja y bueno:_

_**SI **__**NO**__** QUIEREN CONTI… ENTONCES **__**NO**__** DEJEN REVIEWS! XD**_


	4. ƸӜƷ Omake

**El príncipe de la dulce pena - fic**

**Omake **

- manda a llamar a esos tres inútiles que mandaste! - ordenó muy furioso el rubio al llegar a su mansión

-pero mi señor!, no me va a negar que todo salió mejor de lo que esperábamos! - abogaba el peligris, siguiendo en su trayectoria a su jefe quien se adentraba a su despacho

- MALDITA SEA!, TE EH DICHO QUE LOS LLAMES! - gritó muy enfurecido por la ineptitud de su sirviente

- s-si mi señor - dijo nerviosamente el peligris desapareciendo en un gran humo blanco y en un instante aparecía nuevamente trayendo consigo a los tres tipos que habían molestado a la ojiperla esa misma tarde

- muy buen trabajo - dijo el rubio mientras tomaba entre sus manos aquella copa de vino tinto que estaba sobre su escritorio - excelente, diría yo! - exclamó dando un sorbo a su bebida sin quitarle la vista de encima a esos tres sujetos que tenía enfrente

- gracias mi señor! - exclamó muy feliz el más alto de ellos

- es un placer trabajar para usted! - dijo el otro igualmente de feliz que el anterior

- si… bueno - decía el ojiazul sin mucha importancia - creo que se han ganado un ascenso! - dijo dándoles la sonrisa más falsa de toda su existencia

- en verdad! - exclamó muy sorprendido el que hasta en ese momento se había mantenido sin comentarios hacia el ojiazul, estaba lleno de orgullo y sonría de alegría al igual que sus compañeros

- _si no conociera al señor pensaría que en verdad los está halagando y no siendo sarcástico con ellos -_ se dijo el peligris al escuchar todo ese teatrito montado por su amo y señor

- si… PERO EN EL LIMBO!, ESTÚPIDOS! - exclamó muy enojado el rubio mientras hacía añicos su copa

- p-pero señor…

- PERO NADA!, COMO SE LES OCURRIÓ TOCARLA! - gritó realmente enfurecido con aquellos tipos, saliendo dentro de sí un aura completamente roja, significado de la furia que lo embargaba

- señor déjeme explicarle! - dijo el de en medio muy temeroso de lo que le pudiera pasar

- EXPLICARME QUE, MALDITA SEA!, ELLA ES MIA, NADIE MÁS LA PUEDE TOCAR! - exclamaba golpeando fuertemente su escritorio - NADIE! - gritó haciendo que todo su alrededor empezara a temblar y se abriera una grieta de bajo de aquello demonios…

Y como si algo sobrenatural los atrajera, aquellos tipos fueron adentrándose por las profundidades de la tierra, jalados en contra de su voluntad, se les escuchaban pedir súplica, pedían ser perdonados, pero el rubio ni el peligris se inmutaron de su lugar, y seguidos esos gritos, se empezaron a escuchar lamentos y exclamaciones de dolor y sufrimiento por parte de otros tantos que habitaban en el limbo… la grieta se cerró y todo volvió a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado

- excelente mi señor! - exclamó el peligris para romper el silencio no grato se que formaba en ese momento - por lo visto usted está muy celoso por aquella chica… me pregunto si…

- si que, Kabuto? - interrumpió desafiantemente el ojiazul antes de que su sirviente terminara con lo que le iba a decir - acaso quieres acompañarlos en el limbo?, te recuerdo que no me tienes muy contento que digamos! - dijo seriamente haciendo que el peligris se acomodara sus lentes en respuesta a su nerviosismo

- entiendo mi señor… solo hacía una observación - se excusó dándole una sonrisa sínica

- pues ahórrate tus observaciones! - concluyó el rubio saliendo rápidamente de su despacho

El peligris solo se quedó ahí, parado mientras analizaba lo que había pasado durante los últimos días al lado de su amo… por otra parte, el rubio caminaba hacia su recámara con el fin de descansar un poco pues el estar pensando en cierta chica ojiperla de cabellera negri-azulado lo tenía muy exasperado y cansado…

Recordar el calido cuerpo de ella contra el suyo hacían que un sinfín de cosas, llamadas "emociones y sentimientos" por parte de los humanos, se removieran dentro de sí mismo

- estupideces!… solo debo de cumplir con mis objetivos y listo!, solo debo matarla… - se dijo con el fin de reconfortarse y recuperar la cordura que algún día tubo antes de conocerla; tendría que dejar de pensar en ella, en su peor enemigo…

En otro lugar, la ojiperla sonría hacia sus adentros, a pesar de haber vivido, lo que vivió, se sentía sumamente feliz y tranquila, pues aquel rubio la había salvado y le había prometido estar cerca de ella… en verdad estaba muy agradecida con él, le debía mucho…

_- debo de dejar de ser tan desconfiada y permitirme conocerlo mejor!_ - se dijo muy alegre al pensar que aún no conocía su nombre, nuevamente rió consigo misma y se acurrucó más a la cama al abrazar a su almohada… sus ojos se cerraron y la imagen del rubio apareció en sus sueños… le agradaba soñar con él… suerte!… era una suerte tenerlo a él… pensaba inconscientemente…

_Continuará_

_Jijiji, no andaba muerta, andaba de parranda! XD bueno!, con esto resurjo!, SIPI espero no demorarme mucho con las actualizaciones y bueno… como siempre, espero que comenten! ^^ se que no soy muy buena con esto de los Omakes y es por eso que este será el primero y el último que hago! XD… lo sé!, es muy poco, de hecho es el más corto que hago! pero entiéndame! Ando muy ajetreada! (inner: y como no?, si tienes 7 fics que actualizar ¬¬) waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, ok. Traigo conti rápido de rapiditooo!_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews!, en verdad los aprecio y bueno! Los personajes son de mi carnal Masashi Kishimoto XD y si hay faltas de ortografía son gratis! Sin más excepto…_

_**SI NO QUIEREN CONTI ENTONCES NO DEJEN REVIEWS! XD (al menos regálenme uno! TT^TT para seguirle con la conti!,)**_


	5. Uzumaki ¿Naruto? ƸӜƷ

**El PrínCipe dE la dUlce PeNa - Fic **

Raro. Solo así podía describir su día.

Extraña, solo así podía definirse en esos momentos.

**Cap. 5. Uzumaki… ¿Naruto?**

Se sentía extraña y triste por culpa de aquel apuesto ojiazul… ¿Por qué?, esa era la pregunta que aún rondaba sobre su cabeza; tal vez, el hecho era de que aquella mañana no se lo había encontrado "por casualidad" como las otras tantas veces, o quizás simplemente ansiaba verlo.

De una u otra forma cualquiera que fuera su situación, sonrió hacia sus adentros tímidamente.

Quizás… solo quizás, se empezaba a enamorar de aquel par de ojos cielos; el estarlo pensando en todo el día a tal grado de no poner atención a sus clases, lo avalaba… y ni hablar de la preocupación que tubo momentos antes, por él…

Salió como todas las tardes del colegio, solo que con una gran diferencia a las anteriores… iba pensando en él.

- ¡CUIDADO! - escuchó un grito provenir de atrás.

Todo fue en un instante, todo se volvió negro seguido de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y unos raspones en ambos brazos…

Se encontraba tendida sobre la acera de la otra calle, mientras un cuerpo más grande que el suyo la oprimía haciendo más difícil la respiración.

- ¡A-Auch! - soltó adolorida, tocándose la cabeza sin abrir los ojos.

- ¡Tonta!, ¡En que diablos ibas pensando! - exclamó muy molesto su salvador, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos de golpe.

- T-Tú - dijo muy sorprendida mientras sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a colorarse.

- ¡Demonios Hinata, eres muy torpe! - regañó una vez más el ojiazul.

- Etto… - pronunciaba la ojiperla muy nerviosa al quitarle la mirada.

- ¡Que! - soltó indignado por no escuchar un "gracias" de sus labios, ya que la había salvado de ser arrollada por un camión de carga.

- ¿T-Te podrías parar? - preguntó tímidamente, ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte del rubio - E-Esque la gente n-nos está viendo - comentó señalando a las personas que se habían reunido a su alrededor.

- _¡Maldición! _- masculló hacia sus adentros - _y yo que ya me había puesto cómodo -_ se dijo parándose rápidamente, para después ayudar a la ojiperla a levantarse.

- Gracias - pronunció sonriéndole - E-Es la segunda vez que me salvas - comentó muy alegre, pues ciertamente estaba feliz de volvérselo a encontrar.

- ¡¿Y por eso sonríes? ¡Eres una torpe! ¡¿Acaso no te fijas por donde caminas? ¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué demonios hubiera pasado si yo no llego a tiempo? - furiosamente decía haciendo que la ojiperla se pusiera triste por su ineptitud - ¡Y no te pongas así Hinata, por que bien sabes que tengo razón!

- P-Perdon, yo… yo…

Sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar y sus manos fueron a parar en su cara. Se sentía fatal y no quería que él la viera así.

Tenía razón. Todo lo que le había dicho era cierto, ella era una torpe y no merecía ser salvada tantas veces por él, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no simplemente…?

Su cuerpo fue aprisionado de un fuerte abrazo atorgado por él, y ella dejó de llorar. ¿Qué significaba eso?

- Me preocupaste - confesó sintiéndose estúpido por lo que decía, más sin embargo la ojiperla no dijo nada, solo sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte de lo normal - Perdóname por lo que te dije… - dijo arrastrando las palabras en signo de dificultad por demostrar lo que sentía.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente.

- ¡Bien, vámonos! - exclamó soltándola repentinamente, para después emprender el camino de regreso a casa.

Hinata quedó sorprendida ante su rápido cambio de humor, quedándose sin palabras y con una gran confusión de lo que había pasado en esos escasos minutos.

- ¿No vienes? - preguntó el rubio indiferentemente sin voltearse.

- S-Si - contestó la ojiperla corriendo tras de él.

O o Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ o O

- ¡Je!, no fue mala idea lo del camión sin frenos - se dijo muy gustoso un peligris viendo hacia donde la ojiperla y el rubio se dirigían - ¡Ingenioso! - dijo una vez más acomodándose los lentes de cristal.

O o Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ o O

- Y-Yo aún no te conozco - confesó cohibidamente la ojiperla.

- ¡Uzumaki! - dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pues ciertamente tenía que ensayar un nombre para presentarse ante la Hyuga, pero la noche anterior se había puesto a ver la última saga de "Uzumaki, la tomate asesina" a petición de Tsunade, la amante de Lucifer… que no hizo otra cosa más que grabarse ese ¿Nombre?

- ¿Uzumaki? - repitió la ojiperla.

- Si - se limitó a responder el rubio.

- ¡Valla!, pensé que era un apellido - comentó dudosa, haciendo que él rubio recordara que en efecto, era un apellido.

- Esque… es mi apellido - dijo disimuladamente ante su torpeza mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- ¿Entones… c-cual es tu nombre?

- ¡Naruto! - exclamó después de patear un envase vació de ramen y ver como de ella salía disparado un trozo de vegetal blanco con espirales.

- ¿Naruto, así te llamas? - preguntó incrédula la ojiperla.

- ¡Si!, ¿Algún problema? - dijo indignado y molesto por que ella no le creyera su mentira.

- N-No… ninguno - respondió sonriente - De hecho… Naruto se me hace un nombre único y encantador - comentó sonrojándose por lo dicho, haciendo que él también se sonrojara por la pena que le causaba esa situación, pues jamás se había encontrado en un momento similar.

- Gracias - susurró complacido, quedándose en silencio después de eso.

Pasaron tres cuadras sin hablarse y pronto el silencio empezó a hacerse incómodo.

- Hinata - pronunció el rubio después de unos minutos de meditar y llegar a la conclusión que "había llegado la hora"

- ¿D-Dime? - cuestionó la Hyuga parando su trayecto, pues el rubio también lo había hecho.

- Nunca he tenido novia - soltó mientras su cabeza descartaba a las mil cuatrocientas ochenta y dos mujeres y Ángeles con las que había estado antes de cortejar a la ojiperla - Y quiero que tú lo seas - terminó por decir, dejándola anonadada.

- ¿C-Como? - fue lo único que pronunció ante la sorpresa de aquellas palabras.

- ¡Lo que escuchaste! - sentenció el rubio, pues él no era un demonio que repetía las cosas.

- P-Pero yo…

- Será por las buenas o por las malas, Hinata - sentenció el rubio determinantemente interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir la ojiperla.

- ¡P-Pero que dices! - contradijo un tanto molesta por lo que escuchaba.

- ¡No nos hagamos tontos Hinata! - contrarrestó el rubio con una cierta seriedad - Tú me gustas, yo te gusto, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? - la ojiperla se sonrojó pues sabía perfectamente que las cosas entre ellos eran así, o por lo menos en su caso - Además te he salvado la vida dos veces - recordó - creo que es justo que me des una oportunidad - terminó por decir, aguardando a lo que dijera la ojiperla.

- P-Pero así n-no se piden las c-cosas - murmuró tímidamente bajando la cabeza con un gran rubor sobre sus mejillas y el rubio sonrió, la tenía justo donde quería.

- Entonces… ¿Qué me dices si te lo pido así? - dijo tomándola bruscamente de la cara para acercarla a él - Perdón por no ser tan sutil - susurró antes de unir sus labios con los de ella.

La ojiperla temblaba, y no por miedo, sino por que era su primer beso, su primera experiencia… no sabía como actuar, y el rubio solo se dedicaba a mover sus labios sobre los de ella; llegó un momento en que sintió que el rubio mordía fuerte pero delicadamente sus labios para que los abriera, y por instinto así lo hizo.

El rubio aprovechó para meter su lengua a la cavidad de la ojiperla y saboreó cada rincón de su boca dulce… fue entonces cuando dejó de pensar.

Sus mismos instintos actuaron por sí solos y tímidamente fue correspondiéndole a aquel beso; sus manos se aferraron a su pecho y su aliento fue dándose por vencido…

- ¡Hinata! - gritó una voz tras de ellos, haciendo que la ojiperla se separara rápidamente del rubio.

- K-Kiba-kun… - pronunció sorprendida.

- Yo no… yo no pensé que tú…

- E-Esque…

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - dijo molesto el rubio por la tensión que se respiraba alrededor de tres - ¡Quién eres tú y que quieres con mi novia! - exclamó furioso viendo al castaño.

- Así que… ustedes son… novios - dijo sintiendo como su alma se hacía añicos por lo que escuchó y su garganta formuló un doloroso nudo.

- … - La ojiperla quedó callada. Nunca quiso darle falsas esperanzas a su amigo, pero en el amor no se mandaba y más si su corazón ya había decidido con quien quería estar, a quien quería amar.

- ¡Es mi novia, ya te lo dije! ¿Algún problema? - retó el ojiazul, no entendiendo nada.

- No… ninguno - contestó el castaño muy desilusionado - Bien, nos vemos - dijo yéndose rápidamente de ahí.

- ¡K-Kiba!

- Shh… ¿Acaso te gusta? ¿Tienes algo con él? - interrumpió el rubio un tanto sereno mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

- N-No - confesó tímidamente - P-Pero… él es mi amigo.

- ¿Ah si?, pues ya no más - sentenció audazmente.

- P-Pero…

- Entiende Hinata - interrumpió el ojiazul - a partir de ahora eres mía… solamente mía - dijo dominantemente mientras reclamaba otra vez sus labios…

A lo lejos se podía ver la silueta de cierto peligris, que sonreía irónicamente bajo las sombras de algunos árboles de cerezos.

- _Cualquiera pensaría que está celoso y que es un impulsivo con lo que en verdad quiere… pero… todo es parte del plan… ¿No es así mi señor? _- se dijo dudosamente mientras desaparecía de ahí en un segundo.

_Continuará…_

_Se que querrán aventarme este fic por la cabeza TT^TT pero compréndame… he tenido unos días de perro! -.- primero: mi má se pelea con mi pá, segundo: mi mano derecha sufre un accidente T.T, tercero: mi má amenaza con que se va -.-, cuarto: mi má se fue hoy T.T (pero dice que va a volver, que solo se fue a despejar la mente), sinceramente… quiero creerle -.-, quinto: estuve triste por eso y para no pensar en cosas tristes, quise despejarme ¿Y qué mejor que con la conti de algún fic?, sexto: pienso que la conti no salió como debía salir… PERDÓN!, enserio que le eché ganas, pero… creo que estar pensando en mis problemas y "despejarme con esto", hizo que no saliera como debiera -.- _

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews! ^^ los quiero muxo! ^w^ **__y solo diré que faltan 3, 4 o 5 caps… depende de cómo avance ^^ __**prometo actualizar seguidamente **__-.- (aunque ya no me crean -.-). Bueno, se supone que esto lo hago por lo de __**Halloween **__(?) pero más que miedo dá risa mi fic jajajajajaja Cx espero y se diviertan en este cap (aunque ya lo dije, no se como salió ^w^) _

_*1,482 mujeres y Ángeles (LOL!) ya quisiera ver ese aguante xD (inner: ya volvió su humor o será que la fumada estubo muy buena?), INNER! Ò.Ó. _

_Yossssh!. Dejemos de tristear ^w^ ya saben: los personajes son de mi amigazo Masashi Kishimoto, la idea: de la canción de Mago de Oz (RLZ!). X). las faltas ortográficas son gratis gracias a mi insomnio (?) xD en fin: __**Happy Halloween (adelantado)! **__(por si ya no me da tiempo de hacer nada ^^) Ok.!_

_**¿Dulce o Truco? ¿Review para la conti? O.ó **_


	6. Dame tu amor ƸӜƷ

**El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena - Fic**

Principio y fin jugaban a divertirse, más nunca se enteraron cuando los dos llegarían a separase por causas del envidioso destino…

**Cap. 6 - Dame tu amor.**

Los días fueron pasando uno a uno con cada sorpresa entre ellos. Hinata Hyuga empezó a llegar tarde a casa y aunque Neji Hyuga, su hermano mayor la regañase, ella omitía esos comentarios, sonriéndole como ninguna otra después de que un sonrojo aparcara su rostro, pues sabía perfectamente qué y con quien había estado.

Por otro lado, "Naruto Uzumaki" llegaba a su mansión más furioso que la vez anterior. Le molestaba esos sonrojos, esa sonrisa estúpidamente tierna y esos ojos… esos ojos tan puros como su alma misma… ¡Maldita seas Hinata Hyuga!, eso siempre seguía después de un azotón en la puerta principal; no había porque entrar por la puerta, si bien podía infiltrarse apareciendo y desapareciendo si así lo quisiese, pero…. El maldito sonido de la puerta al impactarse lo desestresaba.

El que ella no quisiese tener sexo con él lo desesperaba como en ningún tiempo en el que vivió.

Y ese era el principio de todo, empezaba a sentir cosas por ella, cosas que no quería ni sentir pero… ¡Hasta odio le tenía!. Y eso no podía permitírselo, no… él no era un estúpido y simple humano, "¡Él era el Príncipe!"

Como otras tantas veces Hinata llegaba a casa y siempre era abordada por su hermano para regañarla por su tardanza, más ella no lo escuchaba, solo pensaba en él, en su torpeza con algunas cosas, en sus gruñidos al no entenderle y en el momento en el que él la besaba con tanto amor hasta casi hacerla desfallecer.

Naruto era un experto en el arte de amar… un experto casanova y un experto en la seducción, pero sobretodo, era un experto mentiroso y manipulador; sus años de existencia no había sido de en balde, pero eso empezaba a dudarlo cada vez que estaba con ella… simplemente Hinata Hyuga parecía inmune a sus encantos, o al menos eso pensaba.

- ¿Qué pasa mi señor? - preguntó su perro mas fiel al llegar a la oficina de su amo y verlo con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su mentón mientras el ceño lo tenía fruncido - Me parece… molesto.

- Ya ha pasado cuatro meces - respondió el rubio sin quitar la vista en un punto indefinido - ¡Y no ha pasado nada! - suspiró cansado, cerrando sus ojos.

- No se preocupe mi señor - contestó el peligris acomodándose los lentes - ya habrá tiempo en el que ella se le entregue - terminó con una media sonrisa. El rubio lo miró y frunció aún más su ceño

- ¡Cuando! - exclamó arto - ¡Estoy desesperado! - golpeó su escritorio haciendo que se cuarteara

- Cálmese - sugirió el peligris - ¿Ya ha intentado todo?

- ¡Todo! - gritó descontrolado

- ¿Hasta la pruebita del amor? - sonrió con sorna ante su comentario sarcástico.

- ¿La… pruebita de que? - preguntó confundido - Cuéntame - pidió más calmado, volviendo a entrelazar sus manos a la altura de su mentón para prestarle atención

El peligris sonrió pensando en lo inocente y estúpido que era su amo, pero el rubio lo miró con ojos rojos.

- ¡Dime! - exigió con aires de ira.

- Bien, Bien, le contaré - respondió - Se dice que las mujeres solo hacen "el amor" cuando se sienten seguras del amor que le profesan sus parejas.

- Así que… eso es - murmuró pensativo.

- Si, aunque ya no está muy de moda - comentó, pero el rubio estaba absorto a lo que le decía - en estos tiempos ya han cambiado, ahora ellas son quienes deciden si si o no, aparte de que ya no tan fácil engañarlas…

Aunque el peligris seguía hablando, el rubio estaba perdido entre sus pensamientos. Había creado un nuevo plan, le pediría a Hinata que se entregara a él si en verdad lo amaba; y en caso que ella se negara volvería a su plan actual y a sus viejos tiempos… simplemente la tomaría a la fuerza.

- ¿Señor? - el peligris llamó a su amo al notar que este no le hacía el más mínimo caso.

- Gracias por la información - dijo el rubio parándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la salida - me será de utilidad - comentó al pasar junto a él, lo tomó del hombro y sonrió - y gracias a ello, podrás ver a tu amante Orochimaru - terminó por decir para salir de ahí y dejar a un peligris con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¿E-Enserio? - preguntó feliz - ¡Muchas gracias mi señor!, yo…

- Pero eso será el treinta de febrero - le interrumpió el rubio, haciendo que al peligris se le borrara la sonrisa - No soy estúpido y mucho menos un ingenuo - dijo de pronto y sin más salió de ahí. Sin duda el ojiazul había escuchado los pensamientos de su sirviente.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Se encontraba limpiando la casa, su hermano mayor y su madre habían salido a una consulta con el médico. Sábado, suspiró con tristeza. No vería a su rubio novio sino hasta el lunes, cuando ella le tocara ir al colegio… ¿Por qué se negaba aún de que ella le presentara a su familia?, no sabía y eso la atormentaba pues bien, ya llevaban cuatro meces de novios.

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, anunciando que había una visita. Tan rápido como pudo dejó el plumero a un lado y se quitó el mandil que usaba para abrir la puerta… quizás sería algún vendedor de libros.

- ¡Naruto! - exclamó al verlo en la entrada.

El rubio llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla y una sudadera naranja, quien al ver a la ojiperla con un vestidito lila de tirantes que le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla, no pudo evitar sonrojarse… Jamás había visto a ala ojiperla vestida de forma casual, siempre la veía con el uniforme del colegio, pero ver parte de sus hombros y pechos destapados, no omitió aquel pensamiento pervertido que se le cruzó por la mente…

- ¡Q-Que alegría v-verte! - Hinata le sonrió tímidamente al percatarse de _como_ la estaba devorando su rubio novio y fue entonces que el rubio dejó de mirarla de _esa_ forma.

- Solo pasaba. - mintió. - Y quise venir a verte.

- ¿E-Enserio? - Hinata sonrió ampliamente feliz.

- _Ahí está esa estúpida sonrisa tierna y encantadora que… ¡Ah maldición! _- pensó furioso. - ¿Me vas a dejar pasar? - Preguntó muy enojado para su gusto, a lo cual Hinata se sorprendió. - Perdón, esque…

- N-No, no te preocupes - Interrumpió la ojiperla entendiendo su mal Humor. - Pero p-pasa. - Ofreció haciéndose a un lado

- _¿Por qué diablos me estaba disculpando con ella? -_ se dijo no entendiéndose a sí mismo mientras se dirigía a la sala de la casa. - Y dime Hinata… ¿Y tu hermano y tu mamá? ¿Están en casa? - Hinata se sonrojó al percatarse que estaban a solas.

- N-No… ellos s-salieron. - Naruto sonrió ampliamente, por que eso ya lo sabía. Se volteó hacia ella y la miró intensamente a los ojos.

- Eso significa que… - se acercó a ella hasta quedar a la altura de su oreja - ¿Estamos solos? - susurró causándole a la Hyuga un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

- S-si - respiró dificultosamente, el rubio sonrió aún más sin apartarse de ella.

- Entonces…

- ¿T-Te apetece algo d-de tomar? - se separó de él rápidamente y el rubio se maldijo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Si - contestó molesto - Un vaso de agua.

- Ahora t-te lo traigo. - salió de ahí y se metió a la cocina dejando al rubio solo.

- ¿_Y si la acompaño?_ - pensó sonriendo ampliamente viendo por donde se había metido la ojiperla.

Hinata suspiró profundamente. Era un error estar a solas con su rubio novio sin nadie alrededor… en los sitios en donde iban siempre había gente… siempre estaban acompañados, pero ahora… ¡Estaban solos!, Hinata se puso nerviosa, aunque amaba al rubio, aún no se sentía preparada para darle lo que él le pedía silenciosamente con sus actos.

Sirvió el vaso con agua y sintió como unas fuertes manos la abrazaban por detrás…

- ¿Te ayudo? - le susurró el rubio haciéndola estremecer nuevamente

- N-Naruto… n-no hace falta, y-yo…

- Tardabas mucho - respondió mordiéndole la oreja sensualmente - y me preocupé.

- N-No debiste…

- Eres mi novia.

- N-Naruto…

- Shhh… no digas más. - volteó la cara de la ojiperla y besó sus labios desesperadamente, recorriendo despacio con sus manos el abdomen de Hinata, hasta subir un poco más y tocar sus pechos

- Mmmm… - Hinata quería decir algo pero los labios del rubio no se lo permitían, y cuando sintió como el ojiazul empezaba a masajear sus pechos, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal, haciendo endurecer sus pezones.

El vaso con agua se resbaló de sus manos así como la jarra de cristal que aún tenía agarrada. Brincó del susto cuando ambos fueron a impactar en el piso, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, aprovechando para separarse del ojiazul.

- T-Tengo que…

- No te muevas o podrías lastimarte. - declaró alzándola en sus brazos para empezar a caminar hacia algún lugar.

- N-Naruto no hace falta. Y-yo puedo… - El rubio no dejó que ella hablara más, sellando sus labios con otro beso. - E-Espera - pedía alejándose solo un poco de él

- Dime algo Hinata. - El rubio la sentó sobre el comedor que estaba continuo a la salida de la cocina. - ¿Acaso no me quieres?

- S-Si te quiero - respondió enseguida.

- ¿Entonces por que siempre tratas de huir de mi? - preguntó - ¿Me tienes miedo?

- No - contestó decidida

- ¿Entonces que pasa? - volvió a interrogarla

- Y-Yo… es solo q-que… n-no me siento preparada para… - el rubio puso un dedo sobre sus labios impidiendo que ella hablara.

- Si no me tienes miedo y si me quieres… ¿Por qué no puedes darme tu amor, Hinata? ¿Será porque no soy digno de ti? - la ojiperla se sorprendió por tales palabras, eso no era lo que quería darle a entender, iba a contradecirlo pero el rubio habló antes - Si en verdad me quieres Hinata, si en verdad lo haces como me dices… entonces demuéstramelo, demuéstrame que me quieres dándome tu amor. - Hinata tembló nerviosa, aún no estaba lista…

- N-Naruto…

- Dame tu amor Hinata. - mas que orden, aquello sonó a súplica.

Hinata se quedó detallando las facciones del ojiazul… ¿Por qué le era difícil _estar_ con él?, si sabía perfectamente que lo quería más que a su vida… entonces ¿Por que?.

Sin más dudas y matando toda la vergüenza y miedo que yacían en ella, se arrojó a sus brazos para besarlo. Las ultimas palabras del rubio le habían causado gran conmoción… si, si quería darle su amor y demostrarle todo lo que ella sentía por él.

El rubio rió en su interior mientras era besado por la ojiperla… si tan solo hubiera utilizado esas palabras un poco más antes, quizás ya estaría muerta… se separó bruscamente de ella al hurgar entre sus pensamientos y solo atinó a verla directamente a los ojos, ¿Por qué sentía un gran dolor en el pecho al imaginársela muerta?

- ¿N-Naruto?

¡Diablos!, ¿Que le estaba pasando?

- ¿E-Estas bien?

¡El no era un humano, él no era un estúpido humano! ¡Él no podía desarrollar ninguna clase de sentimientos hacia nadie! ¡Lucifer se los tenía prohibido! ¡Él mismo había sido el primero en atacar esa orden!

- N-Naruto…

- ¡Cállate! - exclamó enojado mientras ponía en orden sus ideas.

Hinata se sobresaltó, no entendía que le pasaba al rubio y aunque quería entenderlo, una lagrima salió de sus aperlados ojos. Naruto al ver lo que le estaba provocando, la abrazó por pura intuición pero la ojiperla se negaba a ser abrazada por él, por que era la primera vez que él le levantaba la voz, por que no podía entenderlo por más que quisiera…

- Perdón. - Pidió el rubio forcejeando por abrazarla - Perdón, no quise - al escuchar esas simples palabras Hinata se dejó abrazar pero sin llorar - yo… lo siento mucho. - esas eran las palabras más sinceras que el ojiazul había pronunciado en su larga vida y la ojiperla así lo sintió.

Hinata también lo abrazó respirando con gran dificultad y acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro del ojiazul…

- N-Nunca me habías… g-gritado. - logró formular sin separase de él, ya había dejado de llorar.

- Lo se, y lo siento. - respondió el ojiazul sintiéndose más calmado - ¿Me perdonas? - preguntó a lo cual la ojiperla asintió con una pequeña sonrisa formada en su rostro.

Así se quedaron por unos momentos, hasta que el ojiazul pudo sentir la presencia del peligris… ese perro bastardo los estaba espiando. Sin decir más se separó de ella y sonrió.

- Tengo que irme, pero mañana estaré por aquí. - anunció dándole un pequeño beso sobre los labios para después salir de ahí

- E-Entonces te e-espero - Hinata sonrió dulcemente viendo a su rubio salir de su casa y suspiró profundamente… ¿Qué había sido todo eso?.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Naruto salió de aquella casa y divisó al peligris. Este solo se acomodó los lentes con una sonrisa algo irónica y se acercó a su amo.

- ¿Debo de recordarle por que está haciendo todo esto? - preguntó cínicamente.

- No hace falta. - lo cortó y siguió caminando.

- Muchas disculpas y muchos perdones en un solo día… ¡Valla!, es un record. Me pregunto que dirá lucifer de todo esto. - Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada y sin decir más caminó a grandes zancadas para deshacerse del estúpido de su sirviente, hasta que chocó con alguien.

- Oye, ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas? - Esos ojos perlas que lo miraron algo furiosos, le dieron a entender que era alguien conocido. El rubio lo miró de pies a cabeza, aquel tipo era Neji Hyuga quien acompañaba a una mujer algo ya acabada por alguna enfermedad.

- Por qué no te fijas tú por donde vas... Podrías quedar muerto, ¿Sabes? - Fue lo único que respondió el rubio antes de cruzarse al lado del ojiperla.

- Lo mismo digo. - dijo el castaño cuando el rubio quedó a sus espaldas - Si no tienes cuidado… podrías morir. - el ojiazul rió con malicia, ¿Quién se creía Neji Hyuga para advertirle eso?, aquello lo molestaba y de sobremanera… pronto el color de sus ojos azules cambiaron a unos rojos sangre… Sabía que no podía matarlo después de que se robaran su virginidad… pero aquella desgastada mujer… ¿Por qué no desquitarse con ella?, sonrió a un más maliciosamente, llenándose de un aura roja… ya tenía tiempo que no mataba a alguien salvaje y sangrientamente… estaba excitado.

**_Continuará._**

_Y como la ven?, Naru la matará a la mamá de Hina enfrente de Neji? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa jejeje perdón por la tardanza, xD tuve algunos problemillas pero no se preocupen (cuantas veces he dicho esto?) pronto actualizaré -_- aunque alguien no me crea T.T , De hecho esta historia es unas de las que ya están a punto de terminar y hacer happy end! xD y bueno ¡Ah que es una conti laaaaaarga! ¿Ne?… pero solo me resta decir:_

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por sus palabras de apoyo y por todo lo demás que me dan y me ofrecen con cada palabrita suya en los comentarios! ^^ los quiero muxooo _**

_Y bueno, ya saben que los personajes son de mi amigo Masashi Kishimoto, las faltas de ortografía son gratis ^w^ y…_

**_Me regalarían un review? Y los quiero más que ayer? Ö.ö_**


	7. Lujuria ƸӜƷ

**El príncipe de la dulce pena - Fic **

**Cap. 7 - Lujuria**

— ¡Maldita sea! - gritó muy furioso.

— Por favor mi señor… - el rubio lo miró con mucha rabia y en un segundo Kabuto se encontraba acorralado entre la pared y su furioso amo.

— ¡Que sea la primera y última vez que interrumpes algo! - gruñó encolerizado mientras lo tomaba por el cuello.

— P-Pero yo solo…

— ¡Cállate! - advirtió entre dietes apretando aún más su agarre, Kabuto se agitó.

El rubio lo miró con odio pero antes de destrozarle el cuello por completo, tiró de él para separarlo de la pared y lo lanzó como un trapo viejo sobre el otro extremo. Kabuto fue a impactarse contra la chimenea de esa mansión y su cuerpo fue deslindándose hacia el suelo, no hizo nada por quitarse la sangre que comenzaba a salir de su nariz… sabía que en cierta forma había tenido la culpa porque su amo estuviera así - Si no vas a obedecerme, será mejor que te envíe al limbo. - dijo entre dientes, tratando de contener aún su coraje. Kabuto asintió tragándose toda su impotencia. - ¡Ahora, lárgate! - ordenó.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento, el peligris obedeció aquellas ordenes y en un instante desapareció.

El ojiazul se dirigió a su oficina y tan pronto como llegó, se sirvió una copa de vino tinto. Sedujo su gusto con el aroma que desprendía aquella bebida, deleitó su paladar con el amargo y exquisito sabor de aquel liquido, mismo líquido púrpura que le recordaba a la sangre de aquellos inocentes que en tiempos remotos les había arrebatado su virginidad para después matarlos… cuando iba a tomar otro trago más se detubo y acto seguido frunció su ceño.

— Sal de ahí - ordenó a la nada.

Dentro de una espesa capa de humo rosa apareció una hermosa mujer vestida con un diminuto vestido color negro, haciendo juego con un par de zapatillas plateadas de tacón alto.

— ¡Valla! - exclamó arrogante - Pensé que al estar entre humanos te habías olvidado de tus… poderes - sonrió ampliamente.

— Que es lo que quieres. - dijo el rubio seriamente - Sabes que no estoy para tus juegos Ino.

Aquella mujer hizo un puchero y lo miró acusadoramente, frunciendo sus delineados ceños rubios hasta unirlos en una línea.

— Me tienes muy abandonada. ¿Sabes? - acusó - Las chicas y yo nos preguntamos por qué. - El rubio la miró sin expresión alguna y se reservó el contestarle, la rubia dudó por unos segundos si acercarse a él o no, pues no se le veía con muchos ánimos - te extraño príncipe - lo dijo con una tristeza que ni sentía mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a él - te extraña… mi cuerpo - declaró muy despacito haciendo que el rubio la recorriera entera con la mirada. Ella se sofocó al instante, se sintió desnuda ante él y no era para menos, el príncipe con tan solo una mirada lograba excitarla - estoy mojada príncipe - confesó deteniéndose mientras se agarraba su parte más intima y le dedicaba una mirada sexual que pedía a gritos tomarla.

— ¿Así que andas de zorra pidiéndome que te folle? - preguntó irónicamente obsequiándole una sonrisa sórdida.

— ¿Qué quieres?, llevas tiempo sin pasarte por el infierno - declaró sin pensarlo. El rubio volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo con la mirada y en un acto inesperado por la ojiazul, apareció delante de ella, la tomó por la nuca y jaló sus rubios cabellos hacia atrás con cierta brusquedad.

— ¿A eso has venido? - preguntó lentamente con una voz rasposa.

— Vine por mi dosis. - sonrió descaradamente, El rubio no lo pensó dos veces y la empujó hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, acto seguido, la rubia se encontraba cayendo sobre una cama dentro de un cuarto obscuro, iluminado únicamente con algunas vela negras que se consumían intensamente. Parado frente a ella se encontraba el rubio, ya no como el humano que había visto al aparecer en aquella mansión, sino como "el príncipe" que era, con sus facciones más duras y con su cuerpo fornido y deseable. Él traía una bata negra de satín sobre puesta tras sus hombros, dejando a la vista su cuerpo desnudo y su virilidad que se alzaba con orgullo, misma virilidad por la cual muchas diablas peleaban y anhelaban.

— Sedúceme. - ordenó con su voz rasposa y pecaminosa. La rubia obedeció con una sonrisa y pronto se paró de la cama, le dirigió una mirada deseosa, sin decir nada le dio la vuelta al rubio y lo tumbó sobre la cama.

Ante la especulación del ojiazul, la rubia se fue quitando lentamente aquel diminuto vestido que cubría su cuerpo, dejándolo caer pesadamente sobre sus pies, mostrando así su perfecto y proporcionado cuerpo desnudo. El rubio no decía ni hacía nada, solo se dedicaba a observarla. Ella le dedicó una mirada lujuriosa y se puso de rodillas ante él.

— Prométeme que gemirás. - pidió con un toque de picardía.

— Prométeme que no perderé el tiempo contigo. - respondió el rubio acariciándole la mejilla - Prométeme que gozaré mientras me lo chupas - a completó con una cínica sonrisa.

Ino no dijo más, pero internamente lo había tomado como reto. Tomó el miembro del ojiazul entre sus manos y lamió la punta de su pene delicadamente, pronto se lo metió a la boca, succionando la longitud de su virilidad, mordiendo delicadamente su glande al sacárselo de la boca para nuevamente hacer el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, chapándolo, succionando deleitadamente el miembro del rubio.

El ojiazul no decía nada, pero su frente empezaba a sudar, sintiendo como aquella diabla experta en lo que hacía le devolvía un poco del placer que se estaba perdiendo por culpa de aquel ángel… por un momento vió a Hinata en Ino y un gemido ronco salió de sus labios al imaginarse a aquella ojiperla haciendo esos actos impuros, se excitó más, gruñendo pedía más mientras su mano derecha se enroscaba en los cabellos dorados de aquella diabla, empujándola y alejándola bruscamente de su miembro para volverlo más salvaje.

Ino se dejaba guiar, sus pezones dolían estando erectos, si interior se empezaba a mojar de la excitación; gemía devorándose una y otra vez el miembro erguido de su amante…

Las penumbras en aquel lugar no podían ser más que ardientes, llenándose de gritos de placer, gemidos lujuriosos y ruidos morbosos.

El rubio la empujó rudamente de su miembro e hizo que ella cayera al piso y gimiera; entonces el ojiazul atacó, bruscamente la volteó y la puso a gatas ante el suelo frío, con sus glúteos levantados a su merced.

— Sabes como me gusta… ¿Cierto, Ino? - su voz ronca cargada de lujuria y perversión solo hizo que ella deseara ya tenerlo.

— ¡Penétrame! - pidió jadeante - ¡N-No aguanto, penétrame ahora! - exaclamó sumamente perdida en su excitación. El rubio agarró sus senos y tiró de sus pezones.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¡HAA! - Ino gritó de placer.

— Demuéstraselo a tu amo… perra. - Exigió.

La rubia empezó a mover su trasero sobre el miembro de él.

— ¡HO SEÑOR, HAZME TUYA! - imploró, gimiendo, gozando de su buena fortuna. El rubio no esperó más, alzando sus glúteos ante su miembro erguido la penetró analmente de una estocada. La rubia gritó de dolor, retorciéndose por que él se saliera, pero en cambio el ojiazul la tomó de su cabello y tiró hacia atrás, mientras que con la otra mano le daba de palmeadas en el trasero. - ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE! - pedía a gritos, pero el príncipe no le hacía caso, entraba y salía salvajemente de su trasero. La rubia empezó a masajearse el clítoris para calmar su dolor, esperando que con eso su dolor cesase mientras era penetrada por él… le gustaba, debía de admitirlo, le gustaba el dolor y más escucharlo a él gimiendo y gruñendo de placer…

Un lugar maldito por puros y sagrado para aquellos seres infernales amantes del placer sexual y el dolor carnal, era en ese lugar en el que aquellos rubios se encontraban fornicando como animales.

Una última embestida y el rubio sudoroso explotó en el ano de la rubia. Ino gritó extasiada, también llegaba a su clímax después de todo. Se dejó caer en el piso jadeante mientras que el ojiazul se apartaba de ella y se sentaba en el borde de la cama para recuperarse.

— Supe que andas jugando con un ángel. - mencionó Ino jadeante sin inmutarse de su lugar. El rubio la miró detenidamente como si hubiera sido pillado, pero pronto frunció el ceño al acordarse de algo que solo ella podría contestar.

— Que pasó con Neji. - más que pregunta, aquello sonaba a una orden que Ino debía de contestar.

— ¿Neji? - repitió la rubia muy confundida y pronto alzó la cabeza para mirara detalladamente al rubio - ¿Te refieres a Neji Hyuga? - preguntó sentándose sobre el suelo.

— Ese mismo. Se supone que él estaba en tus manos, ¿qué sucedió? - Ino empezó a reírse descaradamente y pronto respondió

— No, Neji no estaba en mis manos, ese era trabajo de Temari. - respondió - pero… ya no lo está.- aclaró.

— A que te refieres. - exigió curioso.

— A que esa zorra lo echó todo a perder.

— ¡Sin rodeos! - exclamó desesperado.

— La muy estúpida se enamoró - escupió aquellas palabras como si fuera una aberración.

— ¿De… Neji? - preguntó muy absorto el rubio.

— ¡No! - exclamó la rubia - confundió a un estúpido humano con ese Hyuga - comentó - la muy tonta se enamoró de un tal Shikamaru Nara.

— Pero…

— Descuida cariño, me encargué de eliminar a ese bastardo y por supuesto… ella está vagando en el limbo - sonrío con mucha maldad al recordar como ella había interferido en aquella relación. El amor humano a veces era muy… volátil.

— Y que hay de Neji, no me digas que ya no está en nuestras manos. - se burló.

— Neji perdió la virginidad con una humana. - soltó sin más la rubia

— ¡Como! - preguntó asqueado - ¡Ahora que porquerías le pasan por la mente a esos seres para caer tan bajo! - exclamó perturbado - ¿Ahora ese es el nuevo plan de Elohim?

— Por lo que supe, ellos no lo buscaron… simplemente se dio.

— Ahora lo entiendo… - dijo el rubio después de analizarlo por unos instantes - ahora entiendo por qué ese tal Neji tenía la mirada fría cuando me vió… ahora se por qué me retó - se decía para sí el rubio - pero… ¿Entonces por que no me atacó?, ¿Será que aún no sabe su propósito en este mundo?…

— ¿De que hablas? - preguntó la rubia, pero él no le hizo caso, siguió hablando para sí mismo.

Sin decir más, el rubio desapareció de ese lugar con una interrogante que ponía en duda su juicio sobre Neji Hyuga.

La rubia suspiró pensando en que siempre hacía lo mismo sin despedirse… pero lo único que le había llamado la atención mientras fornicaba con él era que había creído que él la llamaba por otro nombre mientras gemía al penetrarla y que hubo un segundo en que le pareció notar fuego en su mirada, como si pareciese que él la miraba con algo más que lujuria, con algo como… ¿amor?

Debía de estar loca se dijo después de analizarlo y pronto desapareció, dejando que aquellas velas negras se consumieran por sí solas en aquella habitación.

_Continuará._

_**Gracias chicos y chicas por seguir este fic**__… siiii ya se que me he demorado décadas en actualizar, lo siento, ya no volverá a pasar… lamento el lenguaje vulgar que utilicé u.u pero aún así espero que sea de su agrado :3 _

_Y bueno ya saben, los personajes son de mi buen amigo Masashi Kishimoto, las faltas de Ortografía son gratis porque me desvelé para continuarlo xDDDDD_

_**Gracias en verdad por todos sus reviews y por ser pacientes, ¡Los quiero mucho! x3**_

_E igual ya saben la dinámica:_

_**SI NO QUIEREN CONTI ENTONCES NO DEJEN REVIEWS**_

_(¡dejen reviews! T.T recuerden que es para la conti :3)_


	8. Seducción y placer ƸӜƷ

_¡Sé que me he demorado siglos con la conti! Lo siento u_u ~prometo que no volverá a pasar si me dejan reviews! :DDD ¿Eh? ¿Se animan después de leer esta conti? :3 ¡Gracias por los reviews anteriores! ¡Los quiero mucho! :D _

_En fin, ¡A leer!_

* * *

**El príncipe de la dulce pena - Fic **

- Solo… déjate llevar…- sus labios se posaron sobre su cuello y su lengua acarició su piel blanquecina, lamiéndola lentamente hasta el punto de poderla succionar despacio.

- N-Naruto… p-por favor…

- Ya no digas más... – su cuerpo se acercó más al de ella, su mano izquierda recorrió su rodilla hasta llegar a su entrepierna, sin dudar más de la situación acarició su interior tras la braga blanca que poseía, moviendo delicadamente sus dedos por encima de la tela; tocó aquel botón endurecido y sintiendo su excitación, aceleró más sus movimientos.

Hinata se medio retorcía y gemía mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sus manos se incrustaban en el hombro de su amado.

**Cap. 8 – Seducción y placer.**

- ¡Estoy en casa! – anunció Neji mientras cerraba tras de sí la puerta principal.

Saliendo de la cocina para recibirlo se dejó ver su madre, limpiando sus blancas manos con el mandil que traía puesto.

- ¡Hijo!, llegas temprano. – sonrió acercándose a él.

- Si, nos dieron la tarde. – contestó el castaño para luego darle un beso en la frente a su madre. – Y a todo esto, ¿Hinata ya llegó de la escuela?

- ¡Claro!, de hecho está en su habitación con un apuesto amigo. – respondió satisfactoriamente aquella mujer de cabellera castaña igual a la de su hijo.

- ¿Amigo? – Neji alzó una ceja y luego frunció su ceño en signo de molestia. – ¿La dejaste estar a solas con un tipo que no conozco?

- ¡Calma hijo! – dijo la mujer – Te comportas como si fueras un padre celoso de su cachorrita. – rió la castaña – Hinata ya está grandecita, además creo que es su novio. Será mejor no molestarla, ¿No crees?

- ¡Pero Mamá! ¿Qué tal si el tipo es un degenerado que solo se quiere aprovechar de mi hermana?

En eso tenía razón su hijo, se decía aquella señora mientras arrugaba sus labios a un lado.

- Tienes razón pero… si se quisiera propasar con tu hermana, ella gritaría. ¿No?

- Mamá… - suspiró Neji con dificultad – A veces me pregunto de dónde Hinata sacó lo ingenua, luego te veo a ti y mi pregunta queda contestada. – dijo alejándose con una sonrisa de su madre.

- Eres un mal hijo – declaró la castaña haciendo un puchero.

Neji solo rio aún más mientras subía las escaleras.

- Creo que echaré un vistazo. – anunció.

• • •

- Naruto… c-creo que escuché a-algo. – suspiró la ojiperla mientras trataba de apartarse de aquel rubio.

- ¡Qué lástima! Yo no escuché nada. – respondió el ojiazul para volver con su faena. Hinata perdía el poco autocontrol que tenía, siempre era lo mismo, desde aquella vez en que él le pidió entregársele, ella solo trataba de seguir su ritmo.

Nueve meses de novios y aún no lograba perder la vergüenza de quedar desnuda ante él. Cada encuentro, cada situación lograba hacer que el rubio llegara más lejos que la vez anterior. Ambos cuerpos yacían sentados sobre el borde de la cama, tocándose entre sí, explorando sensaciones que nunca antes habían sentido.

Hinata volvió a morder su labio inferior al sentir su respiración cada vez más cerca de su oreja.

- Tócame. – pidió él, tomándola de la mano para dirigirla hacia su entrepierna. Hinata dio un respingo al sentir lo duro que ya se encontraba el rubio. Su rostro se puso rojo al caer en cuenta que _eso_ ella lo provocaba. – Siéntelo Hinata – suspiró delicadamente en su oreja. – Soy _tuyo…_ – sus palabras de ahogaron en su garganta al percatarse de lo que iba a decir.

- N-Naruto… ¿Me amas? – susurró Hinata al detenerse. El rubio la miró sorprendió.

¿Qué si la amaba?

- ¡Hinata ya sé que estás ahí con alguien, abre la puerta! – Neji Hyûga no podía llegar en el mejor momento. Ambos se separaron rápidamente mientras el miedo invadía a Hinata. – ¿Me estás escuchando? – volvió a decir el castaño mientras tocaba más fuerte y seguido aquella puerta.

- ¡S-Si!, un momento p-por favor. – apenas y pudo responder la Hyûga para dirigirse a abrir mientras se acomodaba bien su uniforme. Naruto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por calmarse pero su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a la pregunta de Hinata.

- P-Pasa nii-chan. – Hinata se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su hermano. Neji se adentró inspeccionando cautelosamente su cuarto. Sus ojos aperlados se posaron sobre un rubio que estaba parado a un lado de la cama, sus ojos azules eran fríos y calculadores, tal como en aquella ocasión.

- Me parece ya haberte visto. – soltó el castaño sin ninguna expresión aparente.

- ¡Ah!, el es N-Naruto Uzumaki. – se apresuró a decir su hermana – Y Naruto, él es mi hermano N-Neji. – dijo con el afán de presentarlos.

- Mucho gusto. – dijo seriamente el rubio, acercándose para extenderle la mano derecha en forma de saludo a lo que el ojiperla accedió.

- El gusto es mío.

Ambos sabían que no era así, sus ojos estaban puestos el uno sobre el otro, apretándose fuertemente la mano, queriéndose destrozar entre ellos mismos con la mirada si fuese necesario.

- B-Bueno…

La voz de Hinata llamó la atención de ambos para soltarse, la situación se estaba tornando tensa y nadie decía nada.

- Creo que es hora de irte Naruto. – dijo Neji.

- ¿Me estás corriendo acaso? – se apresuró a decir con malicia el rubio.

- Si así lo quieres tomar… por mi bien.

- ¡N-Neji!

Naruto apretó los dientes, sabía que era mejor irse que ponerse a discutir con ese Hyûga enfrente de Hinata. Suspiró pesadamente y luego miró a Hinata, a simple vista se le veía angustiada por aquella situación.

- Supongo que nos veremos después, Hinata. – dijo el rubio a lo que ella asintió tristemente. Tomó su chaqueta que estaba encima de la cama y antes de irse se paró frente a Hinata. – No me extrañes. – sonrió y después sin importarle que estaba ahí su hermano, la besó sin descaro.

Neji frunció su ceño al ver tal acción de aquel rubio sinvergüenza, pronto Hinata se separó de él apenada y se alejó un poco.

- S-Será mejor que ya te vayas. – musitó suavemente.

- Claro. – respondió el rubio.

Neji se hizo a un lado pero eso no impidió que golpeara el hombro del rubio con el propio, a lo que el rubio le dedicó una mirada violenta antes de irse.

- Neji…

- Te prohíbo volver a verlo. – soltó cruelmente el castaño.

- P-Pero…

- ¡Pero nada Hinata! – exclamó furioso.

A la ojiperla se le aguaron los ojos de solo pesar en no volver a ver a su amado, un sentimiento amargo la invadió y tomó coraje para enfrentársele.

- ¡Tú no puedes prohibirme nada! – contraatacó con todas sus fuerzas. Amaba a ese rubio con todo su ser.

- ¡Serás una imbécil! – gritó Neji – ¡¿Por qué no te das cuenta de la clase de porquería con la que te estás enredando?!

- ¡Yo lo amo!

- ¡Cállate! – Hinata calló al ser golpeada por su propio hermano. Neji la había abofeteado con todas sus fuerzas al escuchar tales palabras, no sabía por qué, pero odiaba a más no poder a aquel rubio de mirada fría.

Hinata rompió en llanto, Neji jamás le había puesto una mano encima… de hecho nunca habían peleado, pero eso…

- ¡Qué pasa aquí! – llegó rápidamente la madre de ambos, ella había dejado de cocinar al escuchar a sus dos hijos gritarse. Vió a Hinata en el suelo, tocándose la mejilla derecha mientras no dejaba de llorar; y también vió a su hijo, él fruncía su ceño al mirar con mucha rabia a su hermana. – ¡Qué a pasado Neji! – dijo desesperada tocándole el hombro.

- Nada. – se limitó a decir el Hyûga para luego salir de ahí.

- ¿Hinata? – llamó la madre al acercarse a ella e inclinarse – ¿Qué pasó amor? – preguntó dulcemente al acariciarle la nuca.

- M-Mamá… – Hinata lloró aún más sobre el regazo de su madre. No entendía por qué su hermano se había comportado de tal manera… Neji no solía ser agresivo y menos con ella.

• • •

Neji se dirigía hacia su habitación después del pleito con su hermana, pero algo lo hizo detenerse en el pasillo.

- Será mejor que te alejes de mi hermana… Naruto. La próxima vez no me contendré. – dicho eso sin ningún titubeo, siguió su camino.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

El príncipe llegaba furioso a su mansión, pronto se adentró a su oficina y empezó a destruir todo lo que tenía a su paso.

- ¿Mi señor? – llamó Kabuto al entrar – por lo visto no le fue tan bien que digamos… - comentó venenosamente.

- Lárgate, no te he llamado. – dijo el rubio.

- Solo quería decirle que…

- ¡QUE TE LARGUES MALDITA SEA! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el piso temblara.

Kabuto no dijo más y tan pronto como pudo desapareció de ahí, sabía que no debía de hacer enojar a su amo pues el rubio fácilmente lo podía destrozar, literalmente.

El rubio arrojó las cosas que tenía sobre su escritorio con tanta saña, se le notaba la sed de venganza que corría por sus venas, apretó sus manos haciendo que los nudillos se le pusieran blancos de tanta presión.

- Quizás piensas que ya ganaste Neji Hyûga. – su voz sonó ronca y áspera de tanta rabia que estaba conteniendo. – Puedo pasarte el desafiarme, puedo pasarte tantas y tantas cosas – decía – Pero lo que NUNCA te voy a permitir es que te hayas atrevido a abofetear a Hinata. – dijo encolerizado con la mira hacia un punto indefinido.

Lo había visto todo, cuando había salido de ahí aprovechó para hacerse invisible y presenciar lo que ambos hermanos hablaban, vió como Neji había golpeado a su propia hermana justo antes de que ella exclamara que lo amaba, que amaba a ese putrefacto demonio.

- ¡Tsk! – se sentía impotente, furioso. Neji Hyûga acababa de despertar lo peor de sí. - ¡MALDITA SEAS NEJI HYÛGA! – exclamó con rabia al viento – ¡Acabas de lograr que sea yo quien me encargue de ti personalmente! – gruñó en un tono demoníaco.

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa malévola, sus ojos azulinos cambiaron drásticamente a un rojo sangre, un aura roja obscura apareció a su alrededor mientras un par de cachos aparecían en su frente y unos colmillos afilados salían de sus labios. La forma demoníaca, la fase más brutal de todas se hacía presente en aquel príncipe que solo podía albergar en ese momento odio en su interior.

_Continuará._

_**¿Quieren conti? ¡Dejen reviews!,**__ ya se, ya se... me he demorado siglos con esta actualización :c pero no es porque quiera, si no por muchas cosas que han pasado en mi vida. Lo siento en verdad :T_

_Gracias a todos por los reviews, el apoyo, la paciencia y por los like's a mi página de FaceBook –saben que los AMO!- (El link lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction) En mi página podrán encontrar publicaciones de las continuaciones de mis fic's, cosas random, preguntas capciosa, al amor de sus vidas (? Ok. no xDDD pero ya enserio, **GRACIAS**! (: _

_Y buee, ya saben los personajes son de mi amado Masashi Kishimoto, las faltas de ortografía ¡Son gratis! :DD y…_

_**¿Serían tan amables de dejarle un review a esta autora loca para la continuación? C:**_


End file.
